Siege of New Bhaltavia
The Siege of New Bhaltavia was a xenocidal campaign against the 'Four-Armed Emperor' genestealer cult that had invested the vital Imperial hive world of New Bhaltavia. Two Chapters, the Hyenas of Caliban and Spectral Wolves, alongside an entire Astra Militarum Regiment, were charged by the Lord Commander of the Imperium to quell the genestealer cult and reclaim this vital Imperial world for the Imperium. History Following the defeat of the Imperium against the uprising genestealer cult led by Chouncellor Rasheed and Patriarch Uno in the M41, the world of New Bhaltavia, once part of the Imperium, turned into a rebel world whom its citizens dedicate themselves to the Four Armed Emperor. Early at the beginning of M42, the newly resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman decreed for a liberation of New Bhaltavia from the uprising genestealer cults. He sent two Space Marine Chapters as well as the entire Astra Militarum regiment of the 89th Panther Kavalier to liberate the once prosperous planet. The Spectral Wolves 7th Wolfband were deployed to the hive world, led by Primaris Claw Lord Fyrgar Grayfang, followed by the 89th Panther Kavalier under the leadership of Lord Commissar Jason Wittman. The two forces deployed following the successful intense void warfare between the new Primaris Chapter, Hyenas of Caliban, led by the Chapter Master Haganazzar against the genestealer cult's navy. Upon making successful planetfall, the forces of the Imperium saw many banners of the cult flying high over the city, its denizens were all clean-shaved and showed great signs of mutations all over their bodies. Disgusted by the horrible vision before them, Commissar Jason Orphinick Wittman soon commenced a heavy bombardment followed by Valkyrie gunships making strafing runs as the brave 89th Panther Kavalier charged upon the denizens of the planet, killing both cult guardsman and attacking civilians. While the Panther Kavalier lay siege in the city, the Spectral Wolves and Hyenas of Caliban were dropped from six Primaris Overlords deep into the Bhaltavia Power Plant, there they face thousands of genestealers led by the patriarch Uno. The intense battle took nearly two hours until the Space Marines initiate tactical retreat from the power plant, and in an eye blink, a stray bullet hit the explosive charges. Thousands of genestealers were roasted by explosive plasma fire and the remaining survivors were gunned down by the Hyenas or chopped to pieces by the Spectral Wolves. The battle continued upwards to the second layer of the New Bhaltavia, though nearly 40% of the 89th Panther Kavalier were lost, Lord Commissar Wittmand continued his purge in destroying every last xeno sympathisers. His ruthless tactics of employing spiky dozer blades and napalm strafing runs were able to demoralize and threaten the genestealer cult army. As the second layer was liberated, the three forces regrouped upon a final push to the Bhaltavian Governor's spire mansion. On 15 June, M42, the last resistance of the Four Armed Emperor Cult were slaughtered to a man. Every last mutant was purged and the planet were cleansed by the forces of the Imperium. The Brood Lord's head was taken as a trophy by the Spectral Wolves and many Imperial Relics was recovered and secured by the Hyenas of Caliban Astartes. The chancellor Rasheed was captured by Chapter Master Haganazzar, where he was systematically tortured and later taken by the Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus and converted to an Arco-Flagellant by the name Vedan-507. As for New Bhaltavia, they are attempting to rebuild from the ruins of its old past. The Spectral Wolves have commenced cleanup operation upon any survivors - both mutants or genestealers alike. Within 3 months the planet was sterilised of possible mutations, and newly raised regiments from the Garuda Auxilia were stationed there and trained personally by both the Spectral Wolves and the 89th Panther Kavalier. The former Lord Governor Vasuki were reinstalled as Lord Governor of Hive World New Bhaltavia. The refugees were returned to their old planet and within 10 years, the old glory of Imperium’s Hive World Bhaltavia returned to New Bhaltavia. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Hyenas of Caliban Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Spectral Wolves